iWas Married
by superchicky97
Summary: Sam and Freddie are getting divorced at the age of 21. Is it really what they both want? Can they both deal with it? Or was getting married at 19 just a bad idea? Rated T for swearing and mature content!
1. iDream Of You

**A/N: I KNOW! I should be writing my other stories but I thought of this and I can't get it out of my head! It will only be a few chapters anyway. Not sure where I got this idea actually...It just came to me :P Hope you like it!**

**I don't own iCarly or any songs used in this story.**

**...**

Carly's POV

"Just drop it, Sam!" Freddie yelled storming down the stairs into my living room

"Why sould I?" She yelled back

"Because you-"

"HEY!" I yelled "What now?"

"Nothing" Freddie replied glaring at Sam

"Doesn't look like nothing" I said crossing my arms

"Forget it" She growled "Just get out, Benson!"

"Bitch" Freddie muttered under his breath before leaving my apartment and slamming the door behind him.

Sam sat down on the stairs, she had tears running down her face. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay" I whispered

"It's not okay" She cried "It's never going to be okay again"

Sam, Freddie and I are all twenty-one now. Sam and Freddie got married when they were nineteen and they've been dating since they were sixteen. For the last five years they've been almost too in love with each other, they never left each others side...Up until about five months ago. Sam got pregnant; I'd never seen the two of them so excited about something. Sam went into labor at only thirty-one weeks, she had an emergancy C-Section and the baby was taken away straight after. For the first five to six hours it was looking good. Freddie took me to go see her, she was so tiny but she was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen and Freddie loved her so much! A few days later they got told she had died, they tried everything but they just couldn't keep her alive, she was too small. I'd never seen Sam cry over something so much before and I'd never seen Freddie cry and all. Sam started thinking it was her fault and that Freddie blammed her. They started fighting about everything and it just all fell apart for them.

So, about a week ago, they decided they were gonna get divorced. Sam moved in here with me and Freddie kept the apartment they had up on the eighteenth floor. I still live here in Bushwell with Spencer, not because I have to, he didn't want me to move out, I didn't wanna go anywhere and with Sam and Freddie both here, what was the point?

"Everything's so messed up" Sam said breaking the silence

"I know. I wish there was something I could do. I don't wanna see this happen"

"It's happening...Everything happens for a reason right?"

She was right, everything does happen for a reason.

...

Sam's POV

_I was lying on Freddie's bed staring over at him on the computer. I picked a pillow up and threw it in his direction. _

_"Hey!" He turned around in his chair and I grinned at him _

_He threw it back at me and I stuck my tongue out like a five year old. He litrally jumped on on the bed next to me and pressed his lips onto mine. I tangled my fingers through his hair and started laughing against his lips when he began to tickle me._

_"Freddie!" I laughed squirming underneath him "Baby, stop"_

_"Wanna say you're sorry?" He smiled_

_"I'm...I'm sorry" I laughed_

_"You sure?" He asked still not stopping _

_"Freddie! I can't breath" _

_He finally stopped and just smiled at me. I pulled his lips back down to mine._

_"I love you" He smiled agaisnt my lips_

_"I love you too"_

My eyes popped open and I looked around Carly's guest room. I frowned, everything in my dream actually happened, we were seventeen. I sat up and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. There was a new text from Freddie.

**Freddie: I'm sorry I called you a bitch, I didn't mean it**

**Sam: It's okay...Can we talk?**

**Freddie: Wanna come up hear?**

**Sam: Yeah, I'll be there in a minute.**

I got up and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess from sleeping and I had smudged eyeliner from before. I wiped my eyes and re-did my make-up before fixing my hair. I grabbed my denim jacket off the door handle and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked when I got downstairs

"For a walk. I want fresh air, needa clear my head" I lied. If I told her I was going to see Freddie she'd try and stop me.

I walked down the hall and got in the elevator. I went up ten floors before the doors opened. I got to apartment 18-G and just stared at the door. I sighed before finally opening the door and walking in.

"Freddie?" I called

He walked out of our-...his room. He was wearing just sweat pants and a white tank top. Something about his biceps just drove me crazy.

"Hey" He sighed

"Hey" I said back

"You okay?"

"Have you ever dreamt about something that's already happened?" I asked

He shook his head sitting on the couch "Nah, I don't think so. Why, did you?"

I nodded.

"What'd you dream about?"

"Remember when we were seventeen, that day it was pouring with rain. You were fixing something on the iCarly sight and I threw a pillow at you. You threw it back and me and I stuck my tongue out at you. You jumped on the bed, you kissed me and then you started to tickle me"

He smiled slightly "Yeah"

Another single tear fell down my face "It just seemed so real"

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

God...I never wanna have to let go.

...

**First chapters short, I know. It'll get better though.**

**Any requests for the story?**

**I'd love a review, what do you guys think of the plot?**

**See you next chapter :)**


	2. iTry To Move On

Sam's POV

I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in Carly's guest room...I wasn't even in Carly's apartement. I was on the couch in my old apartment, I must've fallen asleep here last night.

Freddie and I talked for nearly two hours last night. It didn't change anything of course, but it was nice just talking to him like we used to when we were kids. It's like we were 15 again, like we never dated or ever got married. We just talked about random shit.

I sat up and groaned at how stiff my back and neck was, stupid couch! I picked my jacket up off the floor and put it on. I stood up and walked towards the door.

I got in the elevator and went down to Carly's floor. Great, i'm not gonna hear the end of this from her.

"WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?" She yelled the minute I walked in "I'VE BEEN WORIED SICK!...Were you with Freddie?"

I nodded sitting on the couch.

"You stayed at Freddie's?...Sam, please don't tell me you-"

"No!" I cut her off "I fell asleep on the couch"

"Oh"

"It's fine Carls. I'm a big girl, I can look after myself"

"I know. Sorry, I was just worried"

...

_1 week later_

...

"Hey Brad" I greeted when he walked through the front door

"Oh, hey Sam. Is Carly home?"

"CARLY!" I yelled

"What?" She asked running down the stairs

"Brads here" I smiled

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey babe" He smiled putting his arm around Carly "Listen, I'm really sorry but I needa cancel our date tonight"

"Oh, why?" She asked

"My cousin is coming to stay with me for the summer and he gets here today. I can't really leave him alone tonight"

"How old is he?"

"Our age"

"Bring him with you" Carly smiled

"He might feel like a third wheel"

Carly looked at me and I knew what she was thinking.

"No. I've been seperated from my husband for two weeks. I'm not going on a blind date"

"Not a date. Just come as a friend. Please!" Carly begged

I sighed "But...I...Fine!"

"Yay!" She yelled throwing her arms around me

...

"What time is Brad getting her?" I asked

"He said seven" Carly answered looking at her watch before looking up "There he is"

I looked to where she was pointing. I saw Brad walk in followed by other guy. He's taller than Brad, he has shaggy brown hair. He's wearing dark jeans and a black leather jacket. Ok, I'll admit it, he's hot!

"Hey" Brad greeted kissing the top of Carly's head "Sam this is my cousin Drew. Drew, this is Carly's best friend Sam"

"Hey" He smiled shaking my hand

"Hey" I said back

"So when does the movie start?" Brad asked

"In about twenty minutes" Carly answered "Lets go"

...

I rolled my eyes when I looked at Carly and Brad. The movie's only been going for ten minutes and they're all ready trying to swallow each other! We're in the back row so no one can see them...It's still weird though.

"Are they always like this?" Drew asked

"Pretty much" I laughed

Freddie and I were NEVER like that. I'll admit that if we were alone you'd never be able to pull us off each other but we'd never be that way in public.

"What's this movie even about?" I asked

"I think the blonde one is dying" Drew replied

"There's a blonde one?"

"I don't know" He laughed

I looked at Carly and Brad again before turning back to Drew "Wanna get out of here?"

"Think they'll notice?"

"No" I laughed

"K, lets go"

We got up and left the theatre.

"Thank god that's over!" I laughed when we got outside

"No kidding" Drew agreed

We walked across the road to the smoothie place and sat down.

"So Brad was telling me you were married" Drew said playing with the straw in his drink

"Yeah but, I don't wanna bore you with that story" I laughed

"I'm a good listener"

"Um...Okay. Well, Freddie and I met when we were nine and we started dating when we were sixteen. I kissed him one night at school and totally freaked him out because he thought I hated him...He and Carly thought I was in love with Brad actually. After that I checked myself into a mental hospital because I thought I was insane for liking him. They tracked me down and then Freddie kissed me live on the internet"

"Wow" He laughed "That's um-"

"I know, we're werid! Anyway we got married when we were nineteen and when we were twenty he got me pregnant. But um...I went into labor really early. For the first few hours of my daughters life, they said she was going to be okay. She wasn't though, she was too small to survive. After that everything just started to fall apart with us"

"I'm sorry"

I shrugged "I guess it's just time to move on"

"Yeah"

And then...Before I knew what was happening...Drew was kissing me. It shocked me even more that I was kissing back!

After only a few seconds he pulled away.

"I'm sorry...I uh...I shouldn't have done that"

I smiled slightly "Maybe you should have"

And then...I kissed him again.

...

Everything from the Smoothie place until now was a blur. We got back to Brad's house and now we were on the bed in the guest room.

Drew was softly kissing the side of my neck and it felt amazing. But no matter what I did, I just couldn't get Freddie out of my head. It's over between us, why does this feel so wrong?

"Drew" I said sitting up

"You okay?"

I sighed "No...I'm sorry, I really thought I could do this but...I can't. It's too soon"

He nodded "It's cool. I get it"

"You sure?"

"Of course. Sam you and your husband split up two weeks ago. I don't expect you to just jump into bed with me"

I smiled before pulling him into a hug "Thanks...I should go"

"Ok"

"You're here for the whole summer though. I'm sure I'll see you around"

"Yeah" He smiled

I got up and walked towards the door "Bye"

"Bye"

...

Freddie's POV

"It should be fine now" I said handing my Mom her phone "Just kept it away from the sink next time"

"Thank you, Freddie!" She smiled

"No problem. I gotta go"

I got up from the table and headed to the door "Bye, Mom"

"Bye and thank you!"

I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. My eyes went wide. I saw Sam sitting on the ground outside Carly's apartment. Her back was against the wall, her knees were against her chest, her head was tilted back and there were tears falling from her eyes.

"Sam?" I asked softly "Are you okay?"

"No. Nothing's okay. Everything is messed up!"

I sat down next to her and wiped her cheek with my thumb.

"What happened?" I asked

"...I...I nearly slept with someone else tonight"

"Oh...Who?"

"Brad's cousin, Drew...Please don't lecture me about it"

"Why would I? I can't stop you"

She shrugged "I just couldn't get you out of my head though. We're over and I have nothing to feel guilty about but it just felt SO WRONG!"

I sighed.

"And maybe the reason it felt so wrong is because I don't wanna be with someone else! I don't wanna kiss anyone else! I want you. You're all I've ever wanted and I don't wanna loose you!"

"I know...But we've talked about this, Sam. It's not gonna work"

"Why? Why can't we make it work?"

"Because we can't force something like that!"

"But I love you!" She cried "I love you so much it makes me sick. I know I shouldn't feel like this anymore, I don't wanna feel like this anymore! But I do and that's never going to change. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've said, I'm sorry about the baby and about shutting you out. I wish I could change it all! Just please don't do this. I love you so much and I KNOW you feel the same way"

I pulled her into a hug "Of course I feel the same way and you know that if it was easier it wouldn't be like this. But we tried so hard to make it work and things just got worse!"

"I can't loose you! You're everything to me, Freddie! Just...Please-"

Her lips were pressed against mine and I didn't know how to react. I tried to pull away but I just couldn't bring myself to do it!

"Sam, I-"

"Shh" She cut me off kissing me again

I picked her up without breaking the kiss and carried her into the elevator.

...

Sam's POV

We got off on the eighteenth floor and walked down the hall. Freddie unlocked the door and pushed me inside.

We fell backwards onto the bed and he climbed on top of me. He sucked on the side of my neck as my hands undid the buttons on his shirt.

I pulled it off and it landed on the floor. Followed by the rest of our clothes...

...

**A/N: Ohh cliffhanger :3**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter! Keep em coming :D**

**See you next chappy!**


	3. iKnow Nothing Will Change

**A/N: After getting a review I realized that in chapter 2 at the end the POV's changed without me saying so. It was suppose to happen I just forgot to write 'Sam's POV'  
I fixed it though :D**

**I don't own iCarly**

**...**

Freddie's POV

As soon as I opened my eyes the memory of last night hit me. I looked down at Sam who was asleep on my chest. One of my arms is wrapped around her back and the other is resting on her hip.

I'm so in love with this girl...Nothing can change though. We almost seperated a few months ago, but we gave it another try. It was our last try and it just didn't work. We were fighting so much and we were hurting each other. Not physically hurting each other of course, we were just saying things we didn't mean and I didn't want that to keep happening. Last night was the first time we'd slept together in three months, that's saying something!

I felt her move against me before she opened her eyes.

"Hey" She smiled "Last night was amazing"

I sighed "You know it doesn't change anything, right?"

"Yeah I know" She softly said while nodding "...We can still be friends though, right?"

"Of course. You'll always be my best friend, Sam"

"...I love you"

I brushed a piece of hair off her face before softly kissing her forehead "I love you too"

"I should go" She sighed sitting up

"Ok"

I didn't really pay much attention to Sam walking around naked anymore, I've watched it for the last five years, I'm used to it.

She found her clothes which had been chucked in completely random places last night and got dressed. I got out of bed too. She was the same, she didn't really care when I was walking around naked either. I found my boxers and pulled them on.

I followed Sam out of my room and into the living room. She turned around and I pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you later" She smiled

"Yeah" I agreed

She left the apartment and I fell backwards onto the couch. I just stared up at the ceiling and groaned.

...

Sam's POV

I walked down the hall to the elevator and pushed the button. I leaned against the wall and groaned...I would give ANYTHING to change the last few months. ANYTHING!

The doors opened and I got out. I walked down the hall to Carly's place and went inside. Nobody was around so I figured Carly had stayed at Brad's last night.

I dragged myself up the stairs and I entered the bathroom. I pulled my shirt off and smirked at the bite marks Freddie had left on my collar bone. I lost the rest of my clothes and turned the shower on. I got in and just let the hot water run on me.

...

I stayed in the shower for ages, I always do when i'm upset about something. I do alot of thinking in the shower.

I finally turned the water off and stepped out. I wrapped my towel around me and left the bathroom. I walked into my room and shut the door.

I put on grey sweatpants and a black tank top. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

I went downstairs to see if Carly was back yet. She wasn't but the door opened and Freddie walked in...

"Hey. You left this on the nightstand" He held up my phone

"Oh, thanks" I smiled

"Carly here?"

"No, I think she stayed at Brad's...Um, could you not tell her about last night?"

"I don't tell Carly about our sex life anyway but why?" He asked

"Cos she'll bug me about it"

"Doesn't she think you're old enough to handle things yourself?"

"Aparently not" I laughed

"Ok, I won't tell her...But If you don't want her to know then you might wanna hide that" He said pointing to my neck

"Shit" I groaned forgeting about the marks on my collarbone. I pulled my hair down to cover them "You hardly ever bite me, you had to pick last night to do it?"

He shrugged "Yep"

I rolled my eyes "Well thanks"

"Anyway, I have to go see my Mom. Did you know she's going to a class about how to control your kids when they're adults?"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Yeah. I don't know what's worse, the fact she goes or the fact they actually have those. So, I gotta go talk her out of it. Bye"

"Seeya" I said still laughing

The door shut and I was alone in the living room. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, re-runs of Girly Cow were on.

"Hey, Sam" Carly greeted walking through the door

"Hey. You stay at Brad's last night?" I asked

"Yeah. Sorry, I tried to call but my phone died"

"It's okay. I just assumed that's where you were anyway" I said turning the TV off

"Were you okay last night?"

"Yeah, I was fine" I answered trying to hide the goofy grin spreading across my face "Just fine"

...

**A/N: REALLY short chapter. This was just a filler leading up to the drama in the next chapter :3 **

**It's not gonna be what you're expecting, that's all I'm saying!**


End file.
